Blog utilisateur:Hypsoline/Protégez, avec nous, la liberté du contenu généré par les utilisateurs
Soupir J'aurais aimé écrire un billet sur quelque chose de plus réjouissant et amusant. Au lieu de cela, je dois écrire ce qui suit avec ma meilleure impression de Hulk : L'UNION EUROPÉENNE VEUT FAIRE MAL AUX WIKIS. GRRRR. Il ne servirait à rien ici de s'agiter dans tous les sens, alors je vais essayer d'expliquer ce qui se passe et comment vous pouvez aider. Me voilà donc toujours en mode Hulk, mais avec des lunettes. D'après vous, qui devrait être responsable d'une modification sur un wiki ? Ou d'une publication dans Discussions ? Ce n'est pas une question piège. Et, si vous faites partie de FANDOM depuis un moment, votre réponse sera probablement la suivante : L'ensemble de la communauté d'un wiki partage la responsabilité d'un contenu à jour et bien organisé. Il en est de même pour Discussions, où nous sommes tous responsables de veiller à ce que les conversations restent courtoises et intéressantes. Mais c'est l'utilisateur qui modifie ou crée une publication qui est responsable du caractère approprié du changement. Un bon contenu est pertinent et ne viole aucune loi. Il est soit ajouté par l'auteur (lorsque vous écrivez la page vous-même), ajouté avec autorisation et/ou autorisé par la loi. Aujourd'hui, selon la loi, la personne ajoutant le contenu est responsable de ce qu'elle ajoute. Ce qui a du sens, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, l'Union européenne envisage de changer cela avec une nouvelle directive européenne sur les droits d'auteur. Si elle passe, il semble que la nouvelle loi proposée obligerait FANDOM à vérifier chaque modification et importation et à supprimer tout contenu qui semblerait utilisé sans autorisation. FANDOM devrait contrôler activement tout le contenu ajouté sur ses sites. En d'autres termes, cette loi nous demanderait de censurer nos communautés. Nous croyons fermement que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Cela va à l'encontre de l'Internet ouvert que nous construisons tous ensemble. Et ce n'est pas non plus nécessaire. Nos communautés les plus actives vérifient déjà soigneusement leur contenu et figurent peut-être parmi les endroits les plus au fait des droits d'auteur sur le Web. Les emplacements les moins fréquentés sur FANDOM sont passés en revue par les membres de notre équipe infatigable de bénévoles de la communauté. Et, si quelque chose passe entre les mailles du filet, un propriétaire de droit d'auteur peut directement contacter FANDOM, après quoi nous vérifions le contenu et prenons des mesures, si nécessaire. Ce processus fonctionne. À la place de ce processus éprouvé, l'article 13 de la directive européenne sur les droits d'auteur proposée semble exiger que les entreprises vérifient automatiquement le statut de toutes les modifications, publications, vidéos et images en termes de droits d'auteur. Cette opération serait très coûteuse, souvent injuste et limiterait la liberté d'expression et d'accès à l'information. Aidez-nous à réduire à néant cette idée de censure forcée ! Pour ce faire, rendez-vous sur saveyourinternet.eu et ChangeCopyright.org et faites entendre votre voix ! La loi proposée sera votée le 12 septembre. Nous avons encore le temps de faire la différence. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur la directive européenne sur les droits d'auteur et son article 13 le plus préoccupant, voici quelques lectures supplémentaires : *How will this impact you (campagne Save Your Internet - en anglais) *Your internet is under threat. Here’s why you should care about European Copyright Reform. (blog de la fondation Wikimedia - en anglais) FANDOM et ses communautés se sont toujours exprimés en faveur d'un Internet libre et ouvert. Ensemble, nous nous sommes élevés contre la surveillance dans le cadre de la journée The Day We Fight Back en 2014, et nous avons protesté contre les propositions de loi américaines SOPA et PIPA en 2011. Et le soutien vocal continu que vous avez apporté à ces initiatives me rend fier d'appartenir à notre communauté. Agissez dès maintenant sur ChangeCopyright.org. Et faites passer le mot en partageant ce billet de blog avec votre communauté ! Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Actualité Fandom